pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Jesus He Knows Me Genesis Song Incredible Tribune Style)
Jesus He Knows Me Genesis Song Incredible Tribune's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jill - Albertina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Bill - Vincenzo (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *Sadness - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Dark Laser (The Fairly OddParents) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Antonio (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Dodo (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Shorties) *Jordan's Anger - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Roselia (Pokemon) *Teacher's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (Jesus He Knows Me Genesis Song Incredible Tribune Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Jesus He Knows Me Genesis Song Incredible Tribune Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Jesus He Knows Me Genesis Song Incredible Tribune Style) - Linda Gunderson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Jesus He Knows Me Genesis Song Incredible Tribune Style) - Alice We Should Cry *Inside Out (Jesus He Knows Me Genesis Song Incredible Tribune Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Jesus He Knows Me Genesis Song Incredible Tribune Style) - Dale My Bad *Inside Out (Jesus He Knows Me Genesis Song Incredible Tribune Style) - Tenderheart Bear Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Jesus He Knows Me Genesis Song Incredible Tribune Style): Princess Zelaina's First Date? *Inside Out (Jesus He Knows Me Genesis Song Incredible Tribune Style) - Transcripts Gallery Linda.PNG|Linda Gunderson as Joy Mrs Alice Render.png|Alice as Sadness Bright Heart Raccoon in The Two Princesses.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Disgust Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale as Anger Tenderheart Bear.jpg|Tenderheart Bear as Fear Princess Zelaina.jpg|Princess Zelaina as Riley Anderson Category:Jesus He Knows Me Genesis Song Incredible Tribune Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG